


No One Special

by imamotherfuckingstarlord



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Piece - Freeform, One Piece Universe, Roronoa Zoro Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamotherfuckingstarlord/pseuds/imamotherfuckingstarlord
Summary: After realizing your feelings are getting in the way of Zoro's quest to become the greatest swordsman, you tell him you're leaving the crew.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Zoro/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a second part if there is interest!

The sounds of the ship were silent against the ocean current, the waves weren’t too harsh but treaded lightly against the wood. The dock was empty, the smell of citrus touched your nose as you stood next to one of Nami’s trees. Everyone was sleeping, it was well into the night as you stood among the orange trees contemplating matters of the heart. Touching the bark of the tree on your left, you held back tears because something had been weighing heavy on your heart. Your fingers trembled against the rough branch, tears fell from your eyes because there was something you had to do that was going to break your heart. 

“What the hell are you doing out here so late?”

You don’t bother to turn around, you knew it was him. Zoro had been on night watch, he had fallen asleep hours ago up on the viewing post after an evening of drinking - he truly was the worst look out. Your fingers fell from the tree and you straightened up, focusing on the tree in front of you. 

“I couldn’t breath down below, I needed fresh air to think.”

“What do you have to think about?”

He didn’t mean it as an insult, that’s just how he talked - Zoro was very direct and you loved that about him. It made it easy to figure him out when he would just tell you. In the beginning he was hard to read, very cold and distant but after nearly two months with the crew, he had become much warmer. You now wish he hadn’t because giving your heart to someone with a one track mind had proven a great defeat. 

You weren’t saying Zoro wasn’t open to love, because you knew he loved you even if he still hadn’t fully admitted it in words. Actions were greater than words and he had shown how much he cared for you through interactions and intimate moments when no one was looking. Loving the swordsman had been your undoing and it felt selfish to take up even a sliver of his time. 

“Nami said the next island would be Moonie Island, from what Robin told us it’s a decent place.”

He stepped forward, you heard the sound of his heavy boots coming up behind you- closing your eyes you waited for his touch. HIs hand fell down on your shoulder but he was quiet before demanding that you face him. 

Turning, you met his eyes with a somber look. His eyebrows furrowed and his body tenses as you wiped away at the tears. His face turned a bit red and you knew he was slightly uncomfortable at the sight of someone crying in front of him. Knowing he wouldn’t be the first to speak, you took a deep breath and confessed your plan to leave the crew.  
“I’m going to ask Luffy to release me from the crew, I think it’s best if I leave sooner than later.”

“What the hell are you talking about,” Zoro grunted, grabbing a hold of your shoulder with his other hand. His grip was tight on you and you started to cry again, immediately he let go and apologized for hurting you.

“You didn’t hurt me,” you cried out. “I did this to myself! I - I should have never allowed myself to have feelings for you, Zoro!”

He was stunned, his eyes widened and his mouth twitched as you stood there in tears. You could feel your heart dropping as you brought a hand up to his face - he was warm and smelled like whiskey. Stupid man, you thought as he relaxed under the feel of your touch. 

“I want you to become the greatest swordsman the world has ever seen and I would only hold you back. It’s been haunting ever since Water 7. I almost died and you put yourself on the line to save me. I- I can’t let you do that again!”

Zoro stared at you, fists clenched and chest heaving with anger - he was intimidating even without his swords in hand. He was angry, you could feel the heat rising from his body as his jaw slacked. “THAT'S TOTAL BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT. I WOULD PUT MY LIFE ON THE LINE FOR ANY OF THE STRAW HATS! YOU’RE NOT SPECIAL.”

His words hurt but that was good - it meant it would be easier to leave. “Then let me go! You’re absolutely right! I’m no one special, I’m a girl from a crappy island who got herself mixed up with pirates! I need to go home, I need to be as far as possible away from you.”

The last word came out with bitter disdain and from the look of his face, you knew it worked. It had to, you prayed he would get it through his thick skull - in order for him to succeed, he didn’t need distractions. He needed his crew, his swords and a focused mind; you were nothing but a small pebble in a beach he was walking on. 

You inhaled through a whisper and asked him to let you go. “I belong with someone else. You belong to this crew and to the sea.”

Zoro’s fists unclutched and his eyes bore into yours, his facial expression was blank and you hoped he’d go back to his distant self. No more sneaky smirks in your direction every time you turned down Sanji or hazy eyes when he’d met you on the dock after hours. He’d be waiting on the stairs under the moonlight, hands crossed against his chest and light green hair nearly glowing in the dark. He’d looked perplexed and unsure if you’d show but then his eyes would find yours and his entire demeanor would change. Sometimes neither of you said a word as he pulled you into his chest; your back warmed him up as he wrapped both arms around your waist as the two of you looked up to the night sky. The stars were always glistening in the moments you shared and he’d never kiss you without asking - he was a firm kisser, lips soft and bruising.  
Many times the two of you stargazed, you would feel his chin heavy on your shoulder and you would smile because the man would fall asleep. His snores whispered in your ear and in those moments, you knew you could love him for a lifetime.

And that was too risky. 

“So you wanna go off to be with some loser who isn’t good enough.”

It was a statement not a question. 

“I’m the only person who can keep you safe but if you wanna go - then go.”

His tone was cold and final, he had said his peace but he stepped closer to you and grunted angrily. “But I’ll leave you with this - you’re a fool if you step off this ship with the intention to never come back. Luffy asked you to join this crew and it’s a disgrace to his loyalty that you would leave out of fear.”

Your mouth was too dry to speak, all you could do was stare as he reached over to cradle your face with his hands. His eyes glazed over yours before they closed and kissed you - his lips hard against yours as his hand gripped the back of your neck. It felt like his soul was forcing itself into you, your heart was gutted from the power punched kiss and when he pulled away, he couldn’t even look at you. 

The warmth of his hands left your face and as he turned to walk away, he stopped and titled his to the left. 

“I’ll miss you, woman.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite cook gives reader a much needed talk.

“I’ll miss you, woman.”

Zoro’s voice echoed in your head as you laid in bed; it had been a few days since you told him your plans to leave the crew and he had not said a word to you since. Luffy’s reaction was far much worse; he didn’t stop talking. Constantly followed you around the ship, questioning your decision to leave and downright refusing to let you go. Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji took the same approach, the latter bringing varieties of food and drinks to coax you into staying. It was endearing the way they fussed over the prospect of you leaving but it still didn’t change how you felt. It still didn’t change the way you felt about Zoro; it felt silly and immature to run from such a problem but issues of the heart were no joke. It pained you to even see him knowing you could never fully have him, not without compromising his own dreams.  


Of course, you lied to Luffy and the others - claimed you had unfinished family business to deal with that prevented you from joining them in the New World. It felt too weak to explain that you wanted to leave because your feelings were too strong for Zoro and it was clouding everything.  


The room was quiet as you sat up in bed, Robin and Nami were sleeping soundly as you tiptoed out, grabbing your coat off the edge of your bed. Your stomach was unsettled so you made your way to the kitchen for some tea, not surprised to find Sanji passed out on a dining chair. He must have gotten too tired cleaning up after dinner; Luffy was messy as always. Being as quiet as possible, you turned on the stove and put the tea kettle on. Standing in front of the stove, timing the moment to take it off the burner before it went off and woke the cook.  


“I’m awake, you don’t have to worry.” Sanji opened his eyes and smirked, reaching into his jacket pocket to pull out a pack of smokes. He pulled out the chair and stood up, lighting the cigarette between his lips. “Take a seat, no beautiful woman in my kitchen needs to work. I’ll serve us.”  


Knowing well enough that Sanji wouldn’t take no for an answer, you obliged him and traded spots; he helmed the stove and you watched peacefully. He would be sorely missed, you adored Sanji and his devotion to the opposite sex. The cigarette danced as he moved around the kitchen, pouring himself and you a cup of tea. The steam swirled up in a mist as he brought over the cups, placing one in front of you.  


“Thank you,” you chimed, picking up the small spoon. “I couldn’t sleep, I haven't been able to lately.”  


“I noticed.” His voice was hoarse as he exhaled. “So, can I ask you something?”  


You glanced up at him, blowing on the tea. “Sure.”  


Sanji’s face relaxed as he leaned back into the chair, his arms crossed against his chest. “What’s the real reason you’re leaving?”  


Taking a sip of tea, you noted how warm it felt in your throat; you were sure the entire cup would aid in your quest for sleep. Sitting quietly, you placed the cup down and sighed. “Family stuff.”  


“Load of crap.”  


Laughing, you sighed again. “Okay, okay, you got me. I’m leaving because I just can’t stand not being the center of attention to you. All day long you fawn over Nami and Robin, and it makes me very jealous.”  


Sanji’s face erupted into a delightful expression, eyes wide with excitement. He practically jumped out of the chair, bouncing around the room exclaiming how you were the only one in his heart. You slowly got up from the chair as he swirled around the kitchen, nearly making it to the door when a hand grabbed a hold of your shoulder. HIs fingers pressed lightly against the fabric of your coat and you turned as his hand fell from your shoulder; you were pleasantly surprised to see a blood free Sanji standing in front of you.  


“I’ve noticed quite a few things lately; one, you haven’t been getting much sleep and two, that ape swordsman and you haven’t said a damn word to each other in days. He’s usually training or passing out somewhere but he’s always had time to talk to you.”  


Your heart sank and you wondered if the other Strawhats noticed. “What’s your point, Sanji?”  


He lifted a hand to his mouth and took out the cigarette. “You two aren’t exactly slick, everyone but Luffy knows that the two of you have something going on.”  


Sanji shook his head and brought the smoke back to his lips. “I know you can do better than that idiot Moss head but he better not be the reason you’re leaving. I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP HIS ASS.”  


Waving your hands in the air, you asked the chef to calm down. “Sanji, please. I’ll tell you the truth but please calm down.”  


His mood changed swiftly, his hands leading you back to the table as he pulled out your chair. “Please sit, beautiful.”  


You were getting whiplash from the changes in his mood, but you felt relieved to finally talk to someone about Zoro, even if it was with his frenemy. Picking up the tea, you took a long sip and made him promise to not repeat what you were about to say. He said he would and you sighed.  


“I’m in love with Zoro…”  


Sanji clenched his fists and slammed them down on the table but then took a deep breath and asked you to continue.  


“He - he nearly died saving me and I can’t help but feel as though I’m holding him back. I’m too weak.”  


Tears welled up in your eyes, nose sniffed as you pushed away the tea cup. “I know it sounds pathetic but I can’t be on this ship knowing I’m holding him back.”  


Sanji exhaled with a sigh. “It does sound pathetic.”  


Your eyes widened in shock but he continued. “You’re better than that damn moron, but you’re using him as an excuse. You feel weak, but you haven’t done much training since everything happened.”  


He was right, you were lacking especially when you considered how strong your crewmates were. You were very aware of that fact and it often made you feel inadequate, why Luffy wanted you to join his crew was something you could never understand.  


“It pains me to say this,” Sanji murmured, his voice tight. “I know Zoro loves you, he’s different around you and you running away because you’re too afraid is stupid. You’re a Straw hat, start acting like one.”  


He was right; you were using the way you felt about Zoro as a reason to leave. You wanted to get stronger for yourself, for him - so when things hit the fan, he didn’t have to put himself on the line to save you.  


“I love him, Sanji,” you cried out, holding a hand against your chest. “I love him and I - I know he would die for me, like he would any of you and I - I DON’T WANT THAT.”  
The cook tossed his cigarette in his tea cup and grinned at you. “Then get stronger.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, next chapter might have some smut.

The sound of Luffy laughing rang through your ears as you stepped out of the kitchen, two fresh cups of tea in hand from Sanji. He had been a great help; his pep talk had given you insight on your feelings and things moving forward felt better. Of course, you hadn’t talked to Zoro in nearly a week - it was a bit awkward but he mostly kept to the crow’s nest. Nami indicated Moonie Island was days away, time was ticking but you hadn’t the courage to muster a single breath in his direction. Forgetting about Zoro for a second, you focused on your captain; there were a few things you wanted to get straight.  


“Luffy!”  


__He was alone at the helm of the ship, fishing pole in hand; his shoulders perked up when you continued to call for him. His head turned and he beckoned you over with a wide, child-like grin. Going to him, you leaned against the railing facing the ocean. He eyed the two cups in your hand and thanked you with glee when you offered one up. The pair of you sipped quietly together for a bit until you spoke softly.  
__

“I lied to you, Luffy.”  


____“Oi - about what?”  
__ _ _

____Tilting your head, you glanced up at him - one hand holding the cup and the other the fishing pole. He was a special person, an exceptional captain and most importantly, a good friend. You knew he wouldn’t pass judgement but you were just not ready to tell him about your feelings for his first mate. Instead you told him about wanting to get stronger, that you needed to leave the crew for a bit.  
____

__

________

___“Not forever,” you insisted, bringing the cup to your lips. “I love being a Straw Hat, but I want to be stronger for the crew. I want to be stronger for you, Luffy.”  
_ _ _

________

___Luffy focused on the ocean, his eyes big and round as the waves brushed against the Thousand Sunny. Your heart pounded with anticipation; he didn’t need to know about Zoro, because Sanji was right. You weren’t afraid of loving Zoro, you were afraid of the consequences of loving him. He didn’t need to be worrying about you when it came down to fighting; the crew was just getting started - the New World was the next step but before you can join them, you needed to prove to yourself that you could hold your own.  
___

__

_______ _

___“I understand,” Luffy turned to you and grinned, holding his thumb up. “I’ll let you go, but I want you with us in the New World.”  
____ _

___Relief washed over you. “Thank you, Captain. I’ll do my best training and we’ll meet in the New World. That’s a promise.”  
____ _

___Luffy nodded and asked if you were going to finish your tea. Laughing, you gladly traded with him but as you turned to go back to the kitchen, he asked if you and Zoro were in a fight. Your heart dropped - was it that obvious that your usually oblivious captain saw that the two of you weren’t talking.  
____ _

___“Not really, we just had a disagreement about me leaving. It will be fine,” you promised.  
____ _

__Luffy turned back to his fishing and tea. “Can you ask Sanji if he can make some lunch? I want some delicious fried octopus!”  
____

___“Aye, Captain.”  
_ _ _

____Leaving the young man to his fishing, you started back to the kitchen wanting to talk to Sanji about Luffy’s reaction. He had told you to tell him the truth and you mostly did, and now you were free to go. Feeling like things were finally falling into place, you walked into the kitchen and right into Zoro. The two of you bumped against each other and his hands were on your waist in a second, holding you steady as the cup fell out of your hands. The sound of it shattering made you cringe but Zoro’s touch made your face warm up. Your eyes met his and the two of you seize in a bount of embarrassment and comfort. It had been days since he last touched you and it was evident that you missed the physical aspect of your relationship as well. You missed his rough hands on your body, his lips on your skin - the muffled noises he’d make when you touched him. It had only been days, so how the hell were you going to go weeks, months, how ever long it would take for you to get strong, without him?  
__ _ _

_____His face broke from it’s coldness, blush painted his cheeks as he quickly let go of you. “Are you okay?”  
_ _ _

___“I’m fine,” you said, bending down to pick up the shattered porcelain. “I owe Sanji a new tea cup.”  
__ _

____“He’ll survive,” Zoro muttered, kneeling to help you.  
__ _ _

____“I-I haven’t seen you much lately, training?”  
__ _ _

____He avoided eye contact with you as he picked up pieces of the tea cup. “I always train.”  
__ _ _

____“Of course - I don’t know if you heard, but Nami says we're due to dock in a few days…”  
_____ _

___“I heard.”  
_ _ _

____Right, you thought. He was being distant, you expected this. Not saying another word, you quickly picked up the remaining porcelain and thanked him when he handed off the rest. “I better throw this away before Sanji comes back.”  
__ _ _

____The two of you got up and Zoro turned to watch you go to dispose of the mess, your back to him. He opened his mouth to say something but he just couldn’t - all he could do was watch for a few seconds before it became too hard to even breath.  
__ _ _

____“I - I’ve been wanting to talk to you,” you said, hoping he’d listen to what you had to say but when you turned around, you were alone.  
__ _ _

____Your heart ached, tears dwelled in your eyes as you stared at the spot Zoro had been standing in. Emptiness washed over you and you wondered if you’d continue to feel this once you left; you wondered if he’d really miss you or think of you while you were gone. Would he be happy to see you again? Would absences make the heart grow fonder or would he forget about you?  
_____ _

___These questions haunted you as you walked back out of the kitchen and down the steps back to Luffy, where he offered you his fishing pole. Declining, you took a seat on the railing next to him and watched as the waves danced below, feet dangling in the air as the choppy water attempted to lull the aching in your heart._ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I recently loss my father and am finally getting the urge to write again. Enjoy this new chapter!

Chopper watched as you packed up a large duffel bag; feet dangling off the edge of your bed as they swung. He asked a million questions, eyes following as you moved around the room. A list in hand as you attempted to answer each question while checking things off.

“So, you’re really going to meet us in the New World?” 

You glanced over at the doctor and smiled. “I am, after I get stronger.” 

“That reminds me,” he exclaimed, jumping down from your bed. “I packed you a variety of medicines and herbal supplements, I hope Moonie island has a good doctor.” 

Walking over to your desk, you picked up the photo of the crew - taken a few islands ago during a victory banquet. Luffy was at the center, unsurprisingly, a wide smile on his face. Sanji hoovered over Robin and Nami, Franky had Chopper on his shoulders and Brook and Usopp posed side by side. Your eyes went to Zoro, who stood next to the captain - his hands were crossed at his chest but his face was beet red and you remembered why. You had gotten a little too drunk and handsy, Zoro’s facial expression was his reaction to your hand on his butt. 

Smiling at the fond memory, you turned back to Chopper and packed the photo. 

“I just know, no matter where I go, no doctor could be greater than you.” 

“OH. you big ole silly,” Chopper cooed, jumping off the bed, declaring he was going to fetch the bag of supplies he packed for you. He left the room and your smile faded, a lump in your throat began to form at the thought of you leaving. It was hitting you now, everything that had happened up to this point and while you had resided on leaving to get stronger, you didn’t want to leave without talking to Zoro. Admittedly and shamefully, you wanted to kiss him once more before the ship docked the next day and your journey to become stronger began. 

… 

The crow’s nest was cold as you climbed up from the ladder, a window was open and Zoro was sleeping on the bench against it. His arms were crossed and he was snoring, it made you smile as you approached him quietly. Although it didn’t matter how quiet you were because Zoro’s eyes snapped open after the third step and he closed them abruptly as soon as he saw you. Knowing you could match his immaturity, you stood over him and stared down. His usual coolness started to melt away after a few seconds of your staring and before you knew it, Zoro was sitting up and yelling at you to stop staring.

“You’re giving me the creeps.”

“What a compliment,” you smiled and sat next to him. You were surprised he didn’t scoot over, but he also didn’t look at you; his eyes stayed focused forward. He sighed and asked what you wanted, you replied to talk. “I regret the excuse I gave for leaving, it has nothing to do with you. This is just something I need to do, I already explained it all to Luffy. I want...I want to come back to the crew. I am part of this crew.” “What was Luffy’s decision?”

Glancing out the opened window, you leaned forward and spotted the captain laying out on the grass; you assumed he was napping. “He wants me to meet you all in the New World.”

“Do you plan on doing that?”

Your eyes examined the swordsman’s profile, his features were as sharp as his swords. “I do…”

Zoro, arms against his chest, relaxed a little and finally turned to stare at you. “What you said that night, it was all a lie then.”

His eyes stayed glued to you, intimating as ever, as he waited for an answer. Turning to face him fully, you reached out for his arm and gripped his wrist tightly. “I would never lie about my feelings for you. More than anything in this world, I want you to become your dream. I want you to defeat Mihawk…”

“I will,” he grinned. “I’m going to beat that bastard.” 

Seeing the confidence and fire in his eyes brought a sense of calm to your body, but then he pulled away and stood up, turning to face you. Zoro was handsomely intimidating and you found yourself going warm from just looking at him. Your heart raced, stomach went weak as you realized then that you wanted to be strong like him, wanted to have a dream to live up to. And in your heart, you knew it was something you needed to discover on your own.

Getting up on your feet, you looked over at Zoro and felt a gust of wind breeze through the window. The gust of wind picked up so much speed, it made your hair whip around, covering your face up. Laughing, you attempted to clear your view but two hands were already at your face. Zoro’s fingers pulled back your hair, tucking the strands behind your ears. His eyes were concentrated on the job, body inches from yours and fingers gentle - it made the whole world stop and before you could stop yourself, you spoke over the rattling from the opened window. 

“I love you, Zoro.”


End file.
